


Beholder (Canoe TriDrabble)

by cmshaw



Series: cmshaw's Due South Flashfiction [16]
Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-18
Updated: 2003-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's <strike>blamed on</strike> dedicated to Ces, the best damn <strike>slave driver</strike> beta ever. Friggin' deadlines....</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beholder (Canoe TriDrabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This one's ~~blamed on~~ dedicated to Ces, the best damn ~~slave driver~~ beta ever. Friggin' deadlines....

Ben rubbed his shoulders contentedly against the rough wood of their makeshift raft and looked up at the sky. He should really take more time to appreciate being able to look at the world, he decided. Blindness was definitely limiting. For instance, if he were blind, he would not now be able to turn his head and see Ray's grin.

"So, Benny," Ray said, and Ben stifled a grin. There were so many fascinating possibilities in conversations begun thusly. "I read somewhere that you're really Canadian if you can make love in a canoe."

"This is a raft," Ben felt obligated to say.

"It's made of wood. It's floating on the water. What more do you want?" Ray demanded.

"Technically, a canoe's shape is--"

"Shut up," Ray said.

"There's no need to be rude, Ray," Ben said.

Ray laughed, a low chuckle against Ben's collarbone. "I'm always rude, Benny," Ray said. "You should have thought of that before you made me a Canadian just now."

Ben trailed one hand over the edge of the raft into the cool eddies of the river. "Perhaps I did," he said, and bent toward Ray, catching his mouth in a kiss. For a moment he let his eyes drift closed as Ray's lips pressed eagerly to his own, and then with a quick roll of his hips and a glance over Ray's shoulder to find the edge of the raft he tossed them both into the shallow, sun-dappled water with a tremendous splash.

"Aaaaugh!" Ray bellowed. He flailed through the water toward shore. "There's a fish down there! A fish just bit me! Damn it, Benny!"

Ben looked at Ray, naked and cussing and half-drowned in a river halfway between nowhere and more nowhere, and thought he'd never seen any human being more beautiful.


End file.
